Boys,Girls,Boys
by yuki-edenhaven
Summary: Magic potion, gender-changing potion, science experiment gone wrong,'blessings from God', whatever you want to call it has really screwed half of Pot's main cast, and it;s for the better or worst. Yaoi


A/N :This is my first (and hopefully not the last due to lack of reviews) fanfiction, so I'm really sorry if you think it sucks. I apologize if anything here is not in order whatsoever. I'm blur.  
  
Warning: This fic is a yaoi, male/male and in this case it's Momo/Ryoma, Tezuka/Fuji, Kikumaru/Oishi and inseey-weensey hints of shonen-ai for Kaidoh and Inui. They're just all soo cute together-don't you think? If you don't like yaoi then this fic is *not* for you  
  
Summary: Magic potion, gender-changing potion, science experiment gone wrong, 'blessings from God'; whatever you want to call it, has really screwed half of the Pot main cast, and it's for the better or worst. Yaoi.  
  
Prologue  
  
I t was your typical kind of day for Echizen Ryoma, the youngest Seigaku regular. Wake up, breakfast, Momo-senpai, school, useless teachers, break,*more* useless teachers, lunch, even more* useless teachers and finally the only thing that kept the boy wonder sane, tennis.  
  
As Ryoma neared the tennis courts, he could already here the half-choking and half-screaming sounds the non-regular players made as the result of drinking Inui's juice. A part of Ryoma wanted to pity them; he knew what Inui's could do, but that wasn't his attitude at all.  
  
He was all : 'Mada mada dane'. And that was his attitude..  
  
Ignoring all the frantic cries for help from his teammates, Ryoma proceeded towards the tennis courts.  
  
"Nyaaa!! Another brand!!"  
  
/No wonder/ Ryoma thought /Inui-senpai must've created another type of juice/  
  
And then he smirked. One could only guess what was on his mind.  
  
Tezuka looked over his shoulders to see Ryoma coming towards him. Both of their eyes met for a moment before Ryoma pulled down his cap. "Cleaning duty" he mumbled and was rewarded with a curt nod.  
  
"Nyaaa! Obichi-chan!!You won't believe this nyaa~" greeted Kikumaru  
  
"What's that?" Ryoma asked half-heartedly  
  
"New and improved super deluxe golden remix juice. It's best with my penal- tea, so we'll just add that, no?"  
  
That answered the question.  
  
"Nyaa!!!!! Oishi! Stop him nyaa!" whined Kikumaru  
  
"Maa-don't be so harsh Inui-kun" compromised Oishi  
  
Inui pretended to consider that option. "Iie"  
  
Fuji cautiously approached a quiet Tezuka who was watching the situation, ready to make everybody run 30 laps.  
  
The tennis prodigy was smiling. Not good, Tezuka noted, not good at all.  
  
"What do you want Fuji?"  
  
"Saaa"  
  
"Go back to practice"  
  
"Hmm-practice with me"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because" Eyelids flutter open revealing sapphire blue eyes "I want you-"  
  
Tezuka sighed "We won't work out," Tezuka told Fuji, or should I say his ex- boyfriend.  
  
"I don't know about that"  
  
"We wouldn't be accepted, it's not right,"  
  
"Saaa"  
  
Silence.  
  
Either Tezuka and Fuji chose to ignore all that were watching them so intensely or that they didn't notice them at all.  
  
Or maybe they were too engrossed in each other.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?!"  
  
Looks like the mother hen has arrived.  
  
"WHY AREN'T ALL OF YOU TRAINING? TEZUKA!" Boomed Ryuzaki-sensei  
  
Walking over to Seigaku's coach, Tezuka answered calmly "Gomen, I wasn't paying attention,"  
  
"Not paying attention?! My god Tezuka, Fuji really did a good job on you!"  
  
Jaws opened. Eyes bulged out. Shock written on everyone's face.  
  
"Fuji-senpai! Are you and buchou gay?!" Momoshirou asked awestruck.  
  
Fuji laughed in return.  
  
That could only mean one thing. Yes  
  
Kawamura fainted.  
  
Ryoma pulled down his cap to hide his face.  
  
Kikumaru and Momoshirou gasped.  
  
Inui scribbled something in his notebook.  
  
Kaidoh blushed secretly.  
  
Oishi-well, was normal. Seems like he knew.  
  
"What? Come on guys, like you aren't." Ryuzaki-sensei said. "Momoshirou and Echizen, Oishi and Kikumaru, Kaidoh and Inui."  
  
Silence. Once again.  
  
Kawamura fainted yet again.  
  
Silence.  
  
Kaidoh's racket dropped from his hand.  
  
Silence.  
  
Ryoma's cap got blown of his head.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Maaa-why don't we all get back to training?" Inui suggested.  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
And everyone was going about their business pretending that it never happened.  
  
There seemed to be a quiet agreement between them that said that no one was to repeat or bring up the matter ever.  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei sighed. "Mataku-why can't they be open minded about their relationship?"  
  
A/N: So how was it, crappy? Let me know.  
  
Email: yuki_edenhaven@hotmail.com 


End file.
